The Sweet and The Ablaze
by IamDragonFury
Summary: A look inside the association between Prince Gumball and Flame Prince. A majority of this will be just plain FLAMBALL/HOTSUGAR.
1. Chapter 1

The Sweet and The Ablaze

Some of these will take place in the Past, some will take place in the Present time.

I'll be honest, writing these makes me feel weird, but I like this pairing, and it would not make sense to ignore it like I do with certain couples.

**Story 1**

Let's see what I can do.

This is a past one, they're both 12 years old in this story, I will explain later, I reiterate, **I WILL EXPLAIN LATER!** So please, if you choose to review, do not ask how they can be the same age at any point, **because I will explain later.**

* * *

On a quiet day in Candy Kingdom, young Gumball was clearing weeds out of the Candy Castle Garden.

Some of the weeds were harder to pull than others.

Just then, Flame Prince showed up, looking at PG over the bushes. Wearing a red hoodie and black jeans with flame patterns on them.

"He-ey." Flame Prince said casually.

"Not now Flame Prince," Prince Gumball sighed, "I'm busy."

"What makes you think I wanna do anything with you?" young Flame Prince responded, "I was just saying "Hey"."

"And I'm saying I'm busy." PG said in return.

Flame Prince watched Gumball tug on the weeds.

"What are you doing?" the Fire Prince wondered.

"Pulling weeds." PG stated.

"Looks boring." Flame Prince said.

"Boring, but it needs to be done." the gum prince replied.

"You're a prince, you should make somebody else do it." FP told him.

"Lucent, please, I don't have time for you write now," Prince Gumball sighed, "these weeds won't go away on there own."

Flame Prince then threw flames down onto the ground and they spred out and scorched half the garden.

"AAAHHH!" young Gumball cried, "You burned my plants"

"Yeah, but I also got the weeds," Flame Prince said, "so...your welcome."

"I didn't say thank you!" Gumball yelled.

* * *

More stories to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sweet and The Ablaze

**Story 2**

Those who have read my fics, especially the "Game of Aggravation", should remember this moment being mentioned.

PG and FP are both 13 in this chapter (Again, will explain later).

Here we go.

* * *

All the princes were hanging out at the Candy Castle, being as there were no princesses, they had little choice but to hang around each other.

"Who has more power," Lumpy Space Prince voiced, "Death or the Cosmic Owl?"

"Cosmic Owl," Breakfast Prince answered, "no contest."

"It's true." Engagement Ring Prince said.

"New conversation topic!" Space Angel Prince announced with his hand raised.

"What is it, SAP?" Orange Prince asked.

"Who here has never been kissed?" Space Angel Prince asked.

Nobody spoke.

"Nobody's gonna admit to that." Jungle Prince said.

"Okay, then who knows someone here who hasn't been kissed?" Space Angel Prince asked.

Flame Prince raised his hand, then pointed at young Prince Gumball.

"Right here." Flame Prince said.

"Flame Prince," Gumball whined, "you promised."

"I don't remember promising," Flame Prince said, "but in reality, the fact that you've gone this long with chaste lips is kinda...pathetic."

"So." PG said meekly.

"So lips were made for kissing." Flame Prince stated.

The other princes responded in agreement.

"So I suppose you've been kissed before." Gumball said.

"Yes, three times actually." Flame Prince replied.

Gumball started pouting and slumped down in his chair.

"I remember you were almost kissed once." Flame Prince said to Gumball, "Remember, you were with that witch girl and just as she went to kiss you you threw up on her and she ran away?

"Yes, I remember," Gumball said bitterely, "and I am hoping to forget that. But it seems that you aren't going to let me forget it."

"It's the most simple thing in the world, it makes tying ones shoes look like rocket science," Flame Prince said, "you don't even have to ask someone, you just slam your lips against their's and proceed."

"It's true." Lumpy Space Prince said.

"Kiss anyone, Bubba," Breakfast Prince said, "Oh! Kiss Flame Prince."

Flame Prince started laughing.

Gumball cowered in his chair.

"He won't do it." Flame Prince scoffed.

"I could." PG said.

"No you couldn't." Flame Prince said.

"Yes...I could." Gumball said more firmly.

"Then do it." Flame Prince challenged.

"Fine!" Gumball uttered.

He lunged forward, pressing his mouth against Flame Prince's, and with that, the Fire Prince's eyes widened.

It took ten seconds for Gumball to realize he was making contact with Flame Prince's flame ridden body...without the protection of the Flame Shield.

Prince Gumball quickly tried to pull away, but the heat of Flame Prince's fire had caused his skin to melt slightly, making his mouth stick to Flame Prince's.

Amused by the sight, the other princes started laughing, some took pictures.

"These are going on my wall." Lumpy Space Prince said as he took pictures of the embarrassing scene.

After a full two minutes, PG finally managed to separate himself from Flame Prince.

"Huh," Flame Prince said, licking his mouth, still able to taste PG's skin, "so _that's_ what you taste like."

The mortified Prince Gumball was sitting on the ground, he soon got up and quickly left the room.

The room then became quiet.

"Someone should probably go look into that." Flame Prince said, pointing to the doorway Gumball had left through.

Once again, nobody spoke up.

"Fine, I'll do it." Flame Prince sighed.

Flame Prince got up and left the room, he found PG in his bedroom, muttering and rubbing his face.

"That was highly discouraging!" Gumball whined.

"It was not _that_ bad." Flame Prince said.

"It was awful, my tongue burned slightly;" PG voiced, "why was there no Flame Shield?"

"One, you never asked for or reminded me to cast it," Flame Prince responded, "two, you...didn't give me any time at all to cast it."

"Still..." Gumball said.

"It's fine, you're fine, we're fine." Flame Prince said coolly.

Prince Gumball still looked on dissatisfiedly.

"Eh...you'll get over it." Flame Prince said, petting the gum prince on his head.

PG responded with a quiet growl.

* * *

Ugh...not great, I'm hoping they'll get better.

I just wrote this one to display that moment mentioned in my other fics.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sweet and The Ablaze

Story 3

PG is sixteen in this one.

* * *

Prince Gumball was busy working in his lab on an uneventful day in the Candy Kingdom.

Just then Flame Prince came in through his window.

"Ah!" PG uttered, "Don't you ever knock?"

"Shut up for a moment." Flame Prince said.

"What..." Gumball responded.

"Put your arms up." FP instructed.

"Why?" PG wondered.

"Do it!" Flame Prince demanded.

Gumball threw his arms up, then Flame Prince pulled something down over his head.

PG looked down to find that it was a black hoodie with blue flame patterns on it.

Flame Prince tugged at the bottom of the hoodie to straighten it out.

"There," he said, "it'll keep you from getting burned, now I won't have to worry about remembering to cast Flame Shield and I won't have to listen to you complain about a melted tongue."

PG tried to respond, only to be interrupted by a kiss from the Fire Prince.

"What was that for?" Gumball questioned, his face turning red.

"To show you how well the hoodie worked." Flame Prince affirmed.

"A simple touch would've been equally effective." Gumball said.

"At least your face didn't melt this time." Flame Prince stated.

"True," Gumball said, "though I don't get burned, I can still feel the warmth from the fire."

"Yeah?" FP replied.

Flame Prince grabbed Gumball around his waist.

"Flame prince, what are you doing?" Gumball asked warily.

"Can you feel this?" Flame Prince asked playfully.

"Y-Yeah." Gumball responded tensely.

"What about this?" FP laughed.

He kissed PG's face repeatedly, Gumball could feel the warmth of his skin without getting burned.

"Ha ha ha," Gumball snickered, "okay I get it, no burns."

Gumball squirmed in FP's hold as the Fire Prince continued kissing him.

"Lucent, stop," PG panted, "stop, stop! STOP!"

Finally, Gumball had to push Flame Prince away; he was breathing heavily, desperate for oxygen.

"Too warm," he huffed, "too warm."

"But no burns?" Flame prince asked.

"No burns," PG sighed, tugging his shirt collar, "just heat."

* * *

I wrote this so people would know how Gumball got the hoodie he wears in some of my fics from Flame Prince.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sweet & The Ablaze

Story 4

I'm not sure how to explain myself for this one.

No age change in this one, they are the same ages they are in the show.

* * *

Prince Gumball was in his castle, leaving his lab after spending nearly eight hours in it.

He entered his bedroom, throwing his lab coat to the floor.

"'Sup, Gumwad." he heard, which made him jump.

Gumball looked and to his shock found Flame Prince laying sprawled out on his bed.

"Ah!" Gumball gasped, "Flame Prince!?"

"I see you really did go through with the Flame-Proofing thing." the Fire Prince quipped, doing a brief "Flame Angel" on the plush, fireproof bed.

"Lucent, for the love of Grod," Gumball groaned, "I have had a long day, I am very tired, and I am very sore, so please, get off my bed and get out!"

Flame Prince pulled himself to the left side of the bed and propped his head up on his hand.

He then glanced suggestively at the empty right half of the bed.

"No." Gumball said flatly.

"What?" Flame Prince replied, "I'm wearing the Flame Shirt, and you know your up for something if you actually took the time to make you bed fireproof."

"Off!" Gumball yelled.

"All right," the Fire Prince said, "make me."

"What?" Gumball replied.

"If you want me off," Flame Prince voiced, "then get me off."

Gumball looked warily at Flame Prince.

"Seriously," Flame Prince said, "if you can actually manage to get me off, I will leave."

PG walked over to the bed and grabbed the flame royal's feet, the proceeded to try and pull him off of his bed.

Flame Prince merely grabbed the headboard with his hand, keeping the gum prince from pulling him off.

"Don't hurt yourself." Flame Prince scoffed.

Irritated, Prince Gumball let go of FP's feet, then he reached down tightly gripped the front of Flame Prince's Flame Shirt to try pulling him off again.

Right when Gumball grabbed his shirt, Flame Prince quickly threw up his hand and grabbed Gumball's arm. He pulled the pink prince down onto the bed then pinned him down.

"Gotcha!" Flame Prince laughed as he loomed over Gumball, keeping him pinned down against the mattress.

"Ah, you suck!" Gumball yelled.

"Is that right?" Flame Prince quipped.

Flame Prince touched his head to Gumball's, slowly nuzzling his pink hair.

"Come on," Flame Prince prompted, "you know you like it."

"Stop it," Gumball whined, "stop it."

The heat of Flame Prince's fiery skin made him feel so warm, he started to have difficulty complaining.

PG flinched when he felt Flame Prince's lips touch his forehead.

Flame Prince smirked when he saw Gumball's face turn red.

"Ha ha ha," he snickered, "look how red your face is, it's hilarious."

"Shut u-up." Gumball responded like an annoyed child.

"And you sound so childish when you're annoyed," Flame Prince laughed, "it's adorable."

"Does that please you?" Gumball questioned.

"Seeing you freak out does." FP answered.

"I'm not freaking out," Gumball replied, "I'm merely expressing my displeasure in a not so dignified manner."

"Right." Flame Prince replied dubiously.

Gumball responded with a pouty look.

"Don't be like that." Flame Prince voiced.

He then laid his head on the pink prince's chest and moved his head up and down, like he was nodding.

"How does that feel?" the Fire Prince wondered sincerely.

Gumball remembered that earlier he had felt sore and stiff, but the heat from Flame Prince's body had made his frame feel so much more relaxed.

"Not bad actually." Gumball sighed.

"I knew it would work." Flame Prince said.

He could hear Gumball's gummy heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Prince Gumball had soon grown sleepy from the excess warmth, and felt himself drifting off.

Sometime later, Gumball woke up, sweaty and stick from the abundant heat.

He looked down to find a sleeping Flame Prince sleeping with his head rested on his shoulder.

"Flame Prince," Gumball said, trying to wake the Fire Prince, "get off."

He could not take the extreme heat much longer, thinking his skin would melt off.

"Flame Prince." Gumball groaned.

"Huh?" Flame Prince responded.

"Off!" Gumball uttered.

He threw out his arm, shoving Flame Prince off the bed.

PG laid on the mattress breathing heavily, trying to get oxygen.

Flame Prince sat up beside the bed.

"Morning." he said casually.

"What do you mean," Gumball replied, "we only laid her for like an hour at most."

"It's 9:00 a.m.." the Fire Prince stated.

Gumball looked at the clock, finding that it was in fact nine in the morning.

"Oh...Grod." he said, mortified.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" Flame Prince voiced nonchalantly, "Because, that got weird really fast."

"Shut up." Gumball sighed.

* * *

I wish I could do more with this pairing, but I'm stuck on the PB/PG pairing, so I don't think I can do too much with it.


End file.
